Head Over Feet
by ScruffyLovin
Summary: Alt. Reality. In another universe, far into the future, a young teen girl has mixed feelings towards some xmembers' son. finished Please Review


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-Men, only Hallie, Grace, Isaac, and Mage.   
**Summary: **Alt. Reality. In another universe, far into the future, a young teen girl has mixed feelings towards some x-members' son. Logan/Hallie, Isaac/Mage   
**Note: **This takes place many, many years past any Hallie/Logan paired universe I've already written. It would probably fit in the far future of **_The Drifters _**universe, as if they'd eventually joined some kind of X-Men group, years later.   
**2ndNote: **The lyrics are from _'Head Over Feet' _by Alanis Morissette.   
  


**Head Over Feet**   
  
_ I had no choice but to hear you   
You stated your case time and again   
I thought about it   
  
You treat me like I'm a princess   
I'm not used to liking that   
You ask me how my day was   
  
You've already won me over in spite of me   
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet   
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are   
I couldn't help it   
It's all your fault   
  
Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole   
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for   
That's not lip service   
  
You've already won me over in spite of me   
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet   
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are   
I couldn't help it   
It's all your fault_   
  
*****

Sitting on a rock, far away from everyone else; the mansion, the people in it, _Him_, the world. I've gone into the woods, ran and ran as far as I dare, until it was too dark to see anymore and even if I wanted to go further I couldn't because I would probably run off a cliff or something. I slumped down on the damp grass, leaning against what I guessed was a rock, or could've been a stump. It was too dark to see and I didn't care. 

Tears sting my silver eyes as I lean my head back and stare through the thick branches of the trees to the sky. My short-cropped, tousled, navy blue hair flows back and a tear slips from my eyes and trails down my pale cheek. As I lean back with my arms braced behind me, I tuck an errant strand of hair behind a slightly pointed ear, then place my hand back on the ground. I can feel the damp grass lace between my fingers, and for a moment I close my eyes and try to forget.

I try. But I _can't_.

I can't forget the way _He _looks at me; so kind, like I'm some kind of princess. It scares me that he can think of me that way, because no one's ever looked at me like that before. Because of my physical mutations, people always gave me that funny look like I came out of some science fiction movie or something. I was never considered normal, and no one ever really gave me a second glance before realizing I was different. He made me feel like I was somebody though. He loved me. Maybe that's why I ran. 

At first I didn't understand what I was feeling. I wasn't used to loving someone like that. I may only be eighteen, but I realize I _do _know what love is...now anyways. I'm still scared though. He's always been patient with me, talked with me...tried to get me to open up. He's the best listener I've ever known, and although I rambled on about things that didn't even make sense to me, _He _was still there. It's his fault he's so loveable, but I don't really blame him. He didn't make me love him, I _fell _in love with him. 

I shiver a bit as a breeze goes past, leaning forward and wrapping my arms around my knees. A few more tears slide easily down my face, and I sniffle sharply for a moment, but don't bother to wipe my eyes. 

These feelings I have mix me up so bad sometimes, it's like I don't know which way is up. Slamming my head down into my knees, I clench my eyes shut tight and begin fiddling with the holes in my pant legs. 

"Mage?" a low gravelly voice causes me to look up sharply, but it's not like I don't know who it is. It's _Him_. 

Isaac is standing over me, thick, black brows furrowed in concern. "Damn you and your stealth." I mutter with a partial smile. I never even heard him coming.

He's still looking at me, but the worry never leaves his face. Isaac scratches absently at his sideburns that just pass his earlobes, unlike the mutton-chops his father bears. They look so similar though, but he has his mother's bright hazel eyes and soft dark hair that's spiked messily atop his head. Rubbing at his stubbly chin, Isaac crouches down in front of me and gently places a hand on my shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

I let out a sigh and reach my hand out, motioning for him to help me up. He nods and stands, pulling me up along with him. Ignoring his question, I say, "I heard Grace is back."

"Yeh." Isaac answers quietly, still staring at me intently. He knows something's wrong, but he humors me. Grace is his sister, though not by blood. His parents 'adopted' her a long time ago, before he was born. "She's hangin' with my parents in their room. They got a lot ta catch up on I guess."

I nod, then smirk at him as I look around, realizing just how dark it really is. "Well _nature-boy_, I'm glad you can see in the dark, because I can't see jack."

"Uh-huh." he mutters quietly with a bare smile and takes my hand in his, squeezing it gently.

I flinch slightly at the touch, because I couldn't see his hand, then lightly squeeze his back as we start marching back towards the mansion. Isaac pulls me closer and I smile, leaning into him as we walk. "I'm sorry for taking off like that." I say honestly, feeling much better and less scared than I had been. 

"It's okay Mage." he tells me, and he means it. But I'm sure he knows that I was scared, he always knows, and that's one of the reasons why I love him. He's one of the few people that understands me..._Most _of the time. 

  
  


*****   
  
_You are the bearer of unconditional things   
You held your breath and the door for me   
Thanks for your patience   
  
You're the best listener that I've ever met   
You're my best friend   
Best friend with benefits   
What took me so long   
  
I've never felt this healthy before   
I've never wanted something rational   
I am aware now   
I am aware now   
  
You've already won me over in spite of me   
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet   
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are   
I couldn't help it   
It's all your fault_   
  
*****The End*****

  
  
**Note: **I hope you liked it, I may eventually write more with Isaac an' Mage...after I finish the longer fic/fics I'm workin' on now. Please review! 


End file.
